


Mynd Palace of Horrors

by theblackangel07



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackangel07/pseuds/theblackangel07
Summary: Thomas starts a new medication that seems to have an adverse effect on Virgil. When the anxious man doesn't show up one day, everyone decides to go looking for him.





	Mynd Palace of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anxiety vs. Medication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296961) by [lissaroxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaroxs/pseuds/lissaroxs). 



> The basis of this story was inspired by the first chapter of the aforementioned fanfic a while back, and I decided to put a sort of "horror game" spin on it after watching the Editing is Everything Anxiety trailer.

“Well, Thomas, if the thought of going alone still makes ya’ nervous, you can ask your good old friend Joan to come with you!”

Thomas placed his hands together and turned towards the blinds. “Patton, we’ve already established that Joan isn’t available tonight. Neither are Talyn and Terrance.” A pause. “And Valerie’s going with someone else.”

“But not to worry, Patton, I shall be with Thomas as he courageously charges down the sidewalk and through the front door, announcing our glorious presence and winning the hearts, minds, and attention of everyone there! The most glorious knights of the city have arrived, ready to mingle and dance and hand out autographs!” Roman promptly struck one of his famous dramatic poses.

Logan stared at Roman for a few good moments before adjusting his glasses. “Unlikely, but I agree that Thomas should be just fine. Thomas is popular enough that his followers have,” Logan paused, pulling out his vocab cards and looking through them, “cosplayed us before in this very city, it’s likely a few of them will be there to converse with.”

“And, if there aren’t, I can try my best to make some new friends.”

That made Patton grin even brighter than usual. “That’d be great, son! You know what they say, the more friends, the merrier you are!”

“Yes, of course, as long as they’re intelligent individuals that don’t drive you to do overly irrational tasks.”

“You mean like you?” All four turned to the stairs to see Virgil in his black-and-purple glory sitting on the railing of the stairs with a mug in one hand and gripping the railing with his other. He was very late to this video, or meeting as Logan liked to call them.

Patton didn’t mind, however, as he greeted Virgil with a peppy, “Glad to see you’re up, kiddo!”

“Yes, I suppose,” was Logan’s answer. “But diverse individuals that compliment Thomas’s eccentricities a little more so they don’t get frustrated with his nonsensical quirks.”

Thomas cringed a little. “There’s probably a nicer way to say that, Logan.”

“A little late to the party aren’t we, Hot Top-” Roman paused as Virgil took a drink of what was in his mug.

Roman’s confusion made Virgil rolled his eyes. “It’s coffee, Romano. I slept late.”

That worried Thomas. “Virgil, are you sure you’re okay? I mean, this isn’t the first time you’ve been late to a video lately.”

Virgil motioned with his mug as if to wave away his comment. “Thomas, leave the worrying to me and fill me in on what you clueless morons are up to.”

Thomas glanced at the others before turning back to Virgil. “Well, Valerie told me that there was a party she and a few of her friends were going to, but no one else can make it, and we were discussing whether or not I should go by myself.”

Virgil grimaced as he was taking another drink. “Going by yourself? And having no one to talk to while everyone secretly judges and gossips about you in the background?”

“We’ve already established that Thomas is a confident knight who’ll make the most grand and dramatic entrance!”

“And that it’s not out of the question for a few of his fans to be attending this get together of people considering it was established over Halloween that he has fans in this very city,” Logan added.

Virgil smirked for a moment. “And what about when you run out of things to say, what then? You know most parties are people just standing and talking. When you run out of questions to answer, what’ll you do then?”

“Make a new friend, of course!” Patton chuckled. “Nothing like adding a new bead to the friendship bracelet, am I right?”

“Yeah, nothing to get the blood pumping like the terror and trial of meeting a new person.” Virgil took another sip of his coffee.

“Aw, come on now, Virgil, making a new friend can be exciting! You got a new person to talk about your passions and ideas with!”

Virgil huffed. “I _guess_.”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah. And even if I make some mistakes, I’ve gotten a lot better about not magnifying or jumping to conclusions.” Logan smiled.

That got a chuckle from Virgil as he drearily commented, “Yup, I remember that episode.”

Roman cleared his throat before anyone could add to the discussion. “With those concerns out of the way, are we good to start preparing, Thomas?”

Thomas shrugged in response. “Unless Virgil has any other concerns.”

And then they all turned to Virgil, who froze mid-sip under everyone’s stares. Logan and Thomas heard him mutter, “Too much pressure,” before he lowered the cup away from his face. He swallowed and cleared his throat before speaking. “Got nothing. I’ll be in the mind palace.” Then he left before anyone could reply.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Thomas looked to each of the remaining sides before turning back the camera. “Well, on that note, I think it’s time to end it off. After all, I’ve a party to get ready for. Take it easy, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Peace out!” And then he turned off the camera.

Thomas took the camera off its stand before turning to the others. “Did anyone else find that a little odd?”

“What’dya mean, kiddo?”

“Virgil. It’s not like him to be late, or duck out so soon. Up until recently, he’d stay as long as he wanted.” Even when everyone else clearly wanted him gone. Except for the time they’d made him feel unneeded. They hadn’t made him feel unneeded, had they? Everyone, even Roman, had been doing their best to keep up assuring Virgil he was important.

Logan was the one to answer. “I will admit there has been a trend lately of Virgil appearing much later in the day than before, and that he has begun remaining here with us for shorter periods of time. If my memory is correct, this trend started two weeks ago.”

Roman frowned at that. “Say, isn’t that when you started those fancy new pills, Thomas?”

“Anti-anxiety medication, Roman, and he started them exactly three weeks ago.” Logan folded his hands together. “But you may be onto something. We all wondered what effect they could have on Virgil, and this trend of him spending less and less time with us here could mean the medication is making it more difficult for him to find the energy to stay with us. Or it could be causing Virgil to simply not want to be with us any longer than he needs to.”

Patton gasped in horror. “It better not be!” The heart couldn’t stand the thought that his dark and mysterious son wouldn’t want to talk to him.

“Oh calm down, Patton,” Roman assured him with a wave of his hand. “I’m sure old Game of Drones is just tired. He _was_ drinking that awful black coffee of his. Besides, we have a party to go to! Let’s not waste time worrying over Virgil! I’m sure he’ll be fine when we get back.”

Thomas hummed to himself and mulled over what Roman said. He didn’t want to just shove off Virgil’s well being like that-Virgil was a part of him and did serve a purpose, after all-but Roman was right. Virgil might be uncomfortable from the new medication, but he was still his dark, sinister, anxious self when he did show up. Aside from being a bit absent, he seemed fine. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, Roman.”

“Of course I’m right! I’m always right!” He pointed at himself. “I’m the prince!”

“Let’s start getting ready, then.”

 


End file.
